Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Plague of Darkness
by Spiceracksargent001
Summary: One fateful day, a human appears in a darkness-plagued work inhabited by Pokemon. Thing is, he's no longer a human, but an Umbreon! Now, with only a friendly Vulpix as his guide, he must find a way to lift the curse from this human-less land and return home. Constructive Criticism welcomed and highly appreciated. OC Team submissions round 1 has now begun.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Hello people, Spiceracksargent001 here, bringing you my very first Pokémon story. As this is my first ever Pokémon story here on , please note that there may be some stuff that I'll need to address with my story writing that I won't notice right away. That being said, I would very much appreciate any constructive feedback you may have to provide, as it will help me make this story better. So, here you go, the prologue of my fan-fic: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Plague of Darkness. Warning: there may be lemons at some point in this story. I can't guarantee when, but there may be. There will also some pretty choice words used at certain parts of this story. Sensitive viewers: read at your own risk.**

* * *

A lone Vulpix and Eevee were curled up in their nest, sleeping. Well…one of them was sleeping, anyway. The Eevee found himself waking up, unable to sleep for some reason. Stretching, the young Evolution Pokémon stepped out of his mossy bed, taking care not to wake his Vulpix sister, and wandered over to his mother's room in the den. When he peaked his head in, he say his mother was awake as well, but lost in thought.

"Hmm…I wonder how long it's been since I saw him last…" the Ninetales murmured to herself, unaware of her son's presence. "It has to have been at least five years at this point…"

"Mama…?" the young Eevee asked, walking over to his mother. "What are you talking about?"

"Hmm?" the Ninetales turned her head to face her child as he snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oh, Travis, I didn't see you there," she said. "It's nothing, child, I was just thinking about your father."

"About papa?" Travis asked, his head tilted to the side. "You said he had to go somewhere for an extended period of time, but why hasn't he come home yet?"

The Ninetales mother chuckled and wrapped a couple of her tails around her son. "You don't quite understand, Travis," she said softly. "You see, your father already has returned home, to _his_ home. You see, your father was not born in this world like you and I are. He came from the other side, the other world, the _human_ world. He was not born a Pokémon, but a human."

"A human?!" Travis asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, child, but fret not, you yourself are wholly Pokemon," his mother said soothingly. "For you see, while he was born a human, he was reincarnated as a Pokemon when he crossed over into our world, but what he was turned into was of a type under severe prejudice and hate for the time he came into."

"Why? What was our world like when papa came here?" Travis asked.

"To answer that, child, your sister will have to be awake as well," his mother said. "Both you and Sarah deserve to know about your father."

"Okay, I guess it can wait until morning, then," Travis said as he snuggled up to his mother. "Good night, mama."

"Sleep well, my child," his mother replied as she licked him between his ears before drifting off into a light sleep herself, her Eevee son curled up beside her.

Day came fairly quickly and after a quick breakfast, Travis and Sarah sat down in front of their mother. "What's this Travis is saying about us learning about our father, mama?" the young Vulpix asked.

"Listen well, children, for I am about to tell you a tale that ended not so long ago," her mother replied. "A tale of a Vulpix whom later evolves into a Ninetales, an Umbreon, and their fight against the greatest crisis this world has ever seen."

* * *

**And there you have it, the prologue is done. If you couldn't already tell, most of this story is pretty much going to be one giant flashback, and yes, that was intentional. Please rate, review, and look forward to the next chapter and the true beginning of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Plague of Darkness.**

**This is Spiceracksargent001: signing off**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again, readers, Spiceracksargent001 here. Since posting the Prologue, I've already received 3 reviews. I'll be posting my responses to reviews here in the Author's Notes section so I can let you all know I've read your review.**

**A Feral Furry: I've admittedly found that a bit strange myself, but hey, I'm not complaining. Plus, it makes it all the more satisfying when the protagonist is allowed to stay.**

**dusk5261: I hope I can keep you interested through the whole thing.**

**darkflash666: Thankfully I was able to make out what you're saying, and I'm glad there were no major errors in my spelling, I like keeping my writing as clean and concise as I possibly can, but next time you submit a review, you might want to consider using proper grammar, just a friendly suggestion from one educated individual to another.**

**Alright, on with the story!**

* * *

-9 years ago-

A lone Vulpix was running through an open plain, trying to clear her mind. She was on her way to the local Guild hoping to find medicine, but the cavern the Guild was based in was freshly collapsed by the time she got there, which meant that curing the chief of her village became that much harder. She shook her head clear of these undesirable thoughts and kept running as a powerful thunderbolt lit up the cloud-covered sky. It's been over a year now since this darkness has covered the continent, fierce thunderstorms have all but choked out the sun's rays. Flying type Pokemon were the first to be affected by this persisting darkness, since they can barely see in front of them most of the time, not to mention the now constant threat of being fried by a lightning bolt if they get too high into the air. To make matters worse, the continent's Grass types, the keepers of nature, and more often than not in prominent positions in villages, have started to come down with a strange, seemingly incurable illness, which didn't make any sense. Unless poisoned, Grass type Pokemon weren't supposed to get sick, and even then, the illness was nothing a Pecha Berry couldn't cure, but it couldn't alleviate whatever illness was currently plaguing the Grass types. Desperate for an explanation, Pokemon soon began pinning the blame on Dark and Electric types, all of whom began falling under sever discrimination, and all of whom, as far as any Pokemon still able to think logically in this day and age was concerned, were completely innocent. Many Dark and Electric Pokemon were interrogated, beaten, forbidden from social interaction, imprisoned, exiled, and even executed because of the hysteria following these storms. The young Vulpix seeking to clear her head was probably one of the few truly sane Pokemon left on the continent, many of the Pokemon who lost their hold of what little sanity was left to be seen in these storms turned savage and feral, blindly attacking any who trespass on their territory.

The young Vulpix soon reached her destination: Emerald Grotto, a once dense, lush forest brimming with energy and life, now dark, dreary, and a living deathtrap in many areas, both from the feral Pokemon and various new dangers, like spiked vines that choke out the grass in several sections, razor-sharp bramble bushes, and sludge pits that can render any non-steel or poison type that steps into them deathly ill. Taking a safe route she'd plotted out when these storms began transforming the forest, she arrived at her destination: a clearing that was touched by one of the few remaining patches of sunlight able to break through the dense cloud cover. Sighing in relief at the feeling of the light warming her fur, the Vulpix sat down and closed her eyes for a rest. She got maybe fifteen minutes of relaxation before a new scent tickled at her nose. It was definitely a Pokemon, but it didn't smell of a feral, and it certainly wasn't a scent she recognized. Intrigued by this new scent, she roused from her sleep and tracked the scent. It didn't take her long to find a large, black and gold bundle of fur curled up in a nearby bush, passed out. Realizing this, she hesitantly nudged the mound, hoping to wake it without instigating the Umbreon's hostility.

"Hey, are you ok?" the Vulpix asked before nudging it some more. "Come on, wake up…" Her words were answered by a drowsy groan as the Umbreon uncurled and stirred awake.

-Umbreon's POV-

"Come on, wake up…" a strange voice said to me as I felt something nudging me. Groaning sleepily, I willed myself awake and started to stand up…only for my body to protest me standing on my own two feet for some reason and make me fall flat on my face.

"What the hell…?" I asked, still a bit tired, but more confused than anything. I tried standing up again, on all fours this time, and it felt…comfortable…? Ok, officially label me completely stumped, because a person standing on all fours shouldn't be possible, let alone comfortable.

"You're finally awake!" a Vulpix, whom I'm assuming to be the one who woke me up, exclaimed, almost excitedly. "What a relief, you had me worried for a moment there."

"What in the world?" I asked, still having no idea where I am, what's going on here, and more importantly, how I'm able to understand a Vulpix, who looks surprisingly taller than I thought possible. "Where the hell am I?"

"We're in Emerald Grotto," the Vulpix replies. "I found you passed out in this bush. So…what's your name? Your scent isn't one I recognize, but I can tell that you're not one of the feral Pokemon." One word she said there really clicked in my head: she just called me a Pokemon.

"Um, sorry to break this to you, but I'm not a Pokemon," I reply truthfully, unaware that what I was about to say would look like a big fat lie. "I'm a human." She just looked at me like I was some kind of alien.

"What do you mean, you're a human?" She asked, unconvinced. "You look just like an Umbreon to me, and I'm fairly certain my eyes aren't playing tricks here." An Umbreon, as in, the Moonlight Pokemon, the one that evolves from an Eevee with enough friendship at night? I'm not buying this for one second.

"They have to be, because there's no way I can be an Umbreon."

"Go look at your reflection in the nearby pond and try telling me that again, I dare you."

"Fine then, I will!" I try to move, but find myself unsure of how to do so, and it's at this point I take as good a look at myself as I can. "I have four legs…and they're covered in jet black fur."

"Really, now?"

"…Hey…uh…can I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"How do I walk?"

"…Seriously?"

-Vulpix's POV-

"How do I walk?" Ok, this Umbreon is getting stranger and stranger by the second. First he says he's a human, now he's asking me to teach him how to walk.

"…Seriously?" I ask, finding it hard to believe that he really just asked that question.

"Yes, please," he replies. "Pretty obvious to me now that I probably made myself look like a big fat liar when I said I was a human, and not a Pokemon, but that doesn't change the fact that I have absolutely no idea how this body of mine is supposed to work."

"Fine," I reply with an exasperated sigh. It takes a few hours, but I teach the Umbreon how to walk and get comfortable with moving. With that out of the way, I take him back to the sunny clearing, since he was in one of the more dangerous parts of the Grotto when I found him.

"That feels nice~" he purrs as he stretches, getting used to his body.

"If what you're saying about you being a human is true, then you're taking being an Umbreon pretty well," I comment. "I figured you'd flip out or something, I know I would."

"Pretty hard to dispute the fact this body isn't one I'm used to," he replies. "Seeing that I don't have hands anymore also helped."

"Ok…well…can you remember anything?" I ask. "From before I found you here, I mean." The Umbreon goes silent for a few moments, before looking…upset.

"What the…I…I can't remember anything…"

-Umbreon's POV-

"What the…I…I can't remember anything…" I reply after a few minutes of trying to remember something, anything, about my life before I wound up here.

"You can't remember a single thing? Not even your name?" the Vulpix asks. I shake my head in reply. "Well…you are an Umbreon…do you mind if I call you Lunar, until you can remember your name, at least?"

"Hmm…" I murmur, thinking it over a bit. "It'll do. Sounds a bit predictable…but beggars can't be choosers, as the saying goes."

"Alright, Lunar it is then," the Vulpix relied with a smile. "I'm Mineva, by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So…do you have anywhere to stay while you try to relocate your memories? If you don't, I have somewhere you can stay, and it isn't too far out of the way."

"I don't, and thanks. Since I really don't know anything about this world, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Ok then, follow me, I can take you there," Mineva says as she starts out of the forest, with me following behind her. Unknown to either of us, however, an Ursaring's roar, followed closely by a sudden, sharp pain in my ribcage, interrupted our journey as the rabid Pokemon slams me off course. Skidding to a halt, I groan in pain as I struggle to stand up.

"Lunar!" Mineva cries out as she rushes to my side as the feral Hibernator Pokemon roars in triumph. "Are you ok?!"

"Ugh, did anyone catch the serial number on that scout tank?" I groan as I manage to find my footing and looking at the Ursaring angrily. "This could be a problem…"

* * *

**And done! Took two days (not even, a few hours at most) to make this, but Chapter one is finished. Let me know what you guys and gals think of how I've done thus far, and as with the Prologue, constructive criticism is welcomed and highly appreciated.**

**Also, I will be accepting OCs for this story when I finish either Chapter 2 or 3, depending on how much story progression happens in those chapters. I will be giving you all a form for OC team submission when that happens, so be sure to PM me with your OC submission at some point when the form is released.**

**Until next time, this is Spiceracksargent001: signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again, valued readers. Spiceracksargent001 here with the next installment of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Plague of Darkness. As college is underway right now for me, please know that my updates will take varied amounts of time to make. But for now, onto the review replies!**

**AFeralFurry: I realize that, and I'm willing to make a compromise. Guest readers, such as yourself, are free to submit the form via review, but teams submitted via PM will be given priority on the list of considerations.**

**Whitewolf03: glad to see that I've caught your interest :)**

**darkflash666: again, I was able to make out what you were saying, but I highly advise you to use proper punctuation and grammar in your reviews. I might start ignoring any reviews you submit otherwise. Call me a grammer nazi if you wish, but hey, I like to keep my writing clean and concise, so the same in reviews and critiques would be nice.**

**dusk5261: creative experimentation.**

**EverfreeSparkle: noted. I'll keep that in mind when I start my second story.**

**As usual, bear in mind that any constructive criticism you can give is both welcome and highly appreciated. Also, since I forgot to do this in the Prologue or Chapter 1, know that Pokemon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak. For now, though, on with the story!**

* * *

-Lunar's POV-

I guess now's a good time for me to be glad I was turned into an Umbreon and have some pretty good defensive power as a result, because I was able to recover relatively quickly from the Ursaring's surprise attack. Didn't help the situation much, though, 'cause now Mineva and I are staring down a feral Pokemon that looks ready to kill, and I currently have no idea how to fight as a Pokemon. I think it's safe to say that I'm screwed.

"So…any ideas?" I ask Mineva, not taking my eyes off of the Ursaring. "I only recently learned how to walk in this body, so it wouldn't be a far off estimation to say that I know jack shit about fighting as a Pokemon."

"Fighting is like second nature for a Pokemon," she explains. "Just let your instincts guide you through the motions and you'll use a move." Having finished her explanation, she quickly inhales and releases a stream of fiery cinders at the Ursaring, hitting it with Ember.

'Just let my instincts guide me through the motions, huh?' I think as I see the fire-type move singe the Ursaring's fur. 'Well, here goes something.' I then close my eyes and concentrate, trying to bring up a move. I soon felt something ignite within me. Following what Mineva said about letting my instincts take over, I soon harnessed the power…and I suddenly felt very warm as two rings of fire began orbiting me. Rather than panicking, I allowed the energy to be released, hitting Mineva with a fire-type Hidden Power. She wasn't my intended target, but it seemed to do something helpful as she began brimming with fiery energy, which I'm guessing was thanks to her ability: Flash Fire. Nodding thankfully at me, Mineva fired off another Ember attack, and this time, it looked like it caused some actual damage to the Ursaring, rather than just singe its fur a little. At this point, the Ursaring roared and charged at me again. Before I could even think of a way of retaliate, the Hibernator Pokemon nailed me with a Slash attack, leaving a nice, long gash along my flank, the pain of it making me collapse onto my side. As I struggled to stand up, I noticed that the grass around me had suddenly wilted away, and the Ursaring looked to be in quite a bit of pain. Now that I think about it, an Umbreon's sweat contains a powerful, venomous agent when threatened, so that must've been Toxic I just used. The Ursaring also seemed to notice, because it suddenly began surging with strength as it hurled me through a tree and into one behind that. If I were still human, that likely would've killed me on the spot. As it stands, though, I'm 95% certain I can't take another round of that without healing up first. Around the time I finished doing that quick little calculation in my head, I felt something small, round, and blue hit my head and roll onto the ground in front of me. I wonder what it is…

-Mineva's POV-

Ok, this is definitely not good. Yeah, Lunar's screw up with that Hidden Power gave me a much needed power boost to fight this Ursaring with, but its agro has been focused on Lunar for much of the fight, and now Lunar's Toxic triggered its Guts ability. Firing off another Ember at it, I could see that my attacks and the Toxic were starting to take their toll, but unless Lunar can get back up and hit this bruiser with an attack, we might not last much longer. The Ursaring also noticed and started to come my way. Thinking fast, I managed to snare him with a Fire Spin, which would gradually do him more damage to lessen the burden on me and Lunar, and has the brute trapped in place. Getting to Lunar's side, I help him to his feet after he downs what appeared to be an Oran Berry. Whatever it was, it seemed to be doing its job as his prior injuries healed. With Lunar back on his feet now, we may have a chance. Meanwhile, I was still thinking of ways to deal with the Ursaring. Lunar already poisoned it, so Toxic won't work on it a second time, and my fire type attacks are stronger than his because I myself am a fire type Pokemon. "If you know any Dark-type moves, now might be a good time to use them, preferably if they're physical attacks," I say to him as he figures out if he knows one. After he does, he nods and we start pressing a counter attack. I start pelting the Ursaring with Embers while Lunar sneaks around him. As the brute begins to draw back his hands for a counter attack, I hear a loud "slam" as Lunar knocks the Ursaring to the ground from behind with Pursuit. Realizing that we aren't such easy prey, the Ursaring finally flees, leaving Lunar and me panting a bit as we come down from the adrenalin rush of fighting such a powerful foe. Getting back on the safe path, we exit Emerald Grotto as quickly as we can and sit down on the nearby hill to rest and recover.

"Ok, that was a little too close for comfort," I pant as I start licking my fur, relieved that the danger has passed.

"Agreed," Lunar replies as he also starts licking his fur, doing so tenderly around the area where the Ursaring hit him with Slash. "As thrilling as it felt to experience my first battle as a Pokemon, I'd rather we not fight a foe as tough as that Ursaring was for a while."

"You're lucky you ate that Oran Berry when you did, otherwise we might have died," I reply, glad that what he ate was an Oran Berry and not its lookalike, the Oren Berry.

"Well, since that's out of the way, we should probably get ourselves patched up. I don't suppose there's a town nearby where we can rest up?"

"Yeah, but…"

"What is it?"

"I-it's nothing. Come on, we can stop by my house for a bit."

-3rd Person-

"I-it's nothing," Mineva replied after a bit of hesitation. "Come on, we can stop by my house for a bit."

Lunar looked a little suspicious, but shrugged it off, deciding to give Mineva the benefit of the doubt since she was really the only intelligent Pokemon he knows of at this point…scratch that, she's the only intelligent Pokemon he knows of in this world period. After a few minutes of walking, the duo finally arrives at what looks like a small town. Lunar couldn't help but notice that there were next to no Pokemon out and about, however, as if something had taken all the life and energy that might have been in this place and sucked it dry. Lunar jumped a little when a lightning bolt lit up the sky, but shook it off and followed Mineva down the hill. The town looked like a ghost town, with the buildings in various states of apparent disrepair, which was ironic because all around him, he could see Pokemon looking drearily out at the street from the windows in their homes. Any who locked eyes with him, however, quickly and hastily slammed their window shutters closed and locked them, as if they thought that just by looking at them he had condemned their souls, and any Pokemon that were out and about scrambled to the nearest buildings as he approached.

'So much for a warm welcome…not that I was honestly expecting one…' Lunar thought, rolling his eyes mentally before looking at Mineva. "What gives? All the Pokemon here are acting like they're being raided by a pack of bloodthirsty Houndoom."

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…" Mineva trailed off sadly before perking up as they approached a building situated at a three-way intersection. "Oh! There's my home!"

'Some change of topic…can't really say I blame her, though,' Lunar thought as he followed Mineva, who looked like she now had a bit more bounce in her step, to her home. Out of politeness, Lunar waited outside while Mineva went to talk to her parents.

-Lunar's POV—

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" I heard Mineva say as she went through the doorway while I waited outside. Hey, I may not remember my life before today, but doesn't mean I can forget about etiquette. One doesn't simply barge into someone else's home unannounced, you know. Not only is it impolite, but you can potentially get thrown in jail for trespassing.

"Welcome home, dearie," an older female voice, which I can pretty readily identify as Mineva's mother, replies. "Did you get the medicine for the village elder?"

"Sorry, mom, but the Guild hall collapsed before I got there," Mineva replies sadly. "I don't know if their herbalist survived the cave in."

"It's ok," Mineva's mother replied. "I'm sure you moved as quickly as you could."

"Onto more pressing matters, Mineva," a gruff, male voice, which I'm assuming belonged to Mineva's father, interrupts, "what happened to you? You look as if you got into a tussle with a Meowth."

"Yeah, about that, I met a friend in the Emerald Grotto, and we got ambushed by a feral on the way out," Mineva explained, though I can tell she isn't giving her parents the full story. "We managed to get out ok, but my friend could use some healing. Can he stay for the night? He doesn't have a place to stay right now."

"Of course he can, Mineva," her mother replied warmly. "Well, let's see him." I took that as my queue to walk in.

"Hello there, I'm Lunar," I say with a friendly tone, completely unaware of the huge mistake I just made, as well as the looks of shock and hatred that I was getting from Mineva's mother and father, who, are a Ninetales and Luxray, respectively. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I guess it was the sudden silence that followed my introduction that tipped me off to the fact that I somehow just screwed up big time. That or it was the piercing glare that Mineva's father was giving me when I opened my eyes, one of the two.

"Mineva, how dare you bring this creature into our home!?" Mineva's father snarled after about half a minute of making me feel frightened for my life. What the hell did I do?!

"But dad, Lunar's my friend!" Mineva protested. "If not for him, I probably would have been killed by that feral Ursaring that attacked us!"

"Hold on a second dear," Mineva's mother says with a surprisingly calm tone. Her mate, though reluctant to do so, eases up on his glare, but it's pretty easy to tell that he still doesn't like me. Seriously, did I do something to get on that guy's bad side without realizing it? Because I'm completely drawing a blank here on what I could've done that set this guy off. Unfortunately, my relief from the pressure was short lived as said Ninetales began interrogating me. "Now then, I want you to answer me truthfully, because I will be able to tell if you're lying. Did you save my daughter from becoming a feral Ursaring's lunch?"

"In a way, yes, though it'd be more accurate to say we saved each other," I replied after about a minute of calming down enough to speak. "I was basically given a crash-course on how to battle. Quite frankly, if the Ursaring's attention hadn't been on me for a good chunk of the fight, it probably would've turned out differently." Mineva's mother continued looking at me with a silencing stare for a good few minutes after my reply, until her face seemed to soften.

"That's all I needed to know," she replied with a surprisingly warm and comforting tone. "Thank you for saving my daughter from a dangerous situation. It is comforting to know that there are still honorable Pokemon like you in the world. You may stay in our household for as long as you need."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, dear?" her mate asks incredulously. "What if the neighbors find out we're harboring that fugitive? We'll be outlaws for sure!"

"I think Lunar here has proven that things are not always what we initially think they are. Let the neighbors think what they will, but he has proven that there is still hope that the crisis plaguing our continent can be resolved. He has shown qualities that befit a true Explorer, and that is all that matters to me."

"But what if he tries to take advantage of our daughter?!"

"With all due respect, sir, I don't even know a single thing about how mating's supposed to work. Don't get me wrong, you have a beautiful daughter, but relationships are something that need time to develop if they're to work out."

"Well, in that case, I don't see any reason why we shouldn't grant him a room to sleep in until he recovers, do you, dear?"

Mineva's father opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again. He opened it again after a little while as he wrestled with the logic bomb, then closed it again and just stared at me and his mate. I think it's safe to say that he's lost this argument, and judging from the looks on the faces of both Mineva and her mother, this isn't something unheard of in this household.

-Mineva's POV-

I finally breathe a sigh of relief now that Lunar has a place to stay while he recovers from his ordeal. Not only do I now have a new friend, but now I can hopefully get my parents' blessing to go and join the Resistance to try and find out what's happened to our continent.

* * *

**And done! Holy schist did this take a long-ass time to finally get done, and I was about half-way done a few months ago. For those who might have been wondering when this installment was coming, I humbly apologize for how long it took me to finally roll this out. My update schedule will be sporadic at best since I'm not particularly good at doing stuff with any degree of consistency, so next installment could take me as little as a few minutes to as long as it took to get this chapter out, or maybe even longer. I'm currently a college student working towards a BA (Bachelors of the Arts) in Music, so there's also that to bring into consideration. Only time will tell, as the saying goes.**

**As for when I'll be accepting OC teams for the story, don't worry, that will open at the end of chapter 3, and the template for that will be in the author's notes here.**

**And with that, thanks for being patient with me guys, and I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Plague of Darkness. Until next time, this is Spiceracksargent001: signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello once again ladies and gentlemen, Spiceracksargent001 here, with the next installment of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Plague of Darkness. At long, last, the organization that will be backing our protagonists will be revealed, and with it, slots for OC teams in this story will officially open. Also, I'm sure I confused some people with what type of Pokemon Mineva's father is, considering, as stated in Chapter 1, Electric type Pokemon are under a lot of prejudice during the events of this story alongside Dark types. That will also be explained here, as Mineva's mother is a rather important individual in her hometown.**

**No new reviews as of me writing this chapter, so on with the story!**

* * *

-Lunar's POV-

If there was ever a moment for me to breathe a sigh of relief, it'd probably be now. Mineva's mother is ok with me, and now I have a place to crash for the night until my injuries heal properly. Mineva's father still doesn't look happy that I'll at least be here overnight, though, and I'm still drawing a blank as to why he hates me.

"Dear, I still have to voice my concern," he growls. "He's a Dark type; they bring nothing but pain and misery with them."

"Don't forget your situation, dear," Mineva's mother retorts, evidently not in the mood to continue this conversation. "Were it not for my position on the Elder's council, you would've been exiled, arrested, or executed along with the other Dark and Electric types that used to live in this town." Wait, did I just hear her right? Did she just say "executed" and "Dark and Electric types" in the same sentence?

"I'm sorry ma'am, I seem to be a little slow here," I interrupt, "but did I just hear you use the words 'executed' and 'Dark and Electric types' one after the other in the same sentence?"

"It is as I said, unfortunately," she sighs, "you could not have arrived in a more dire time for your kind, young Lunar. Had you arrived over a year ago, things would have been different. What you see now is not how our once fair continent of Sol has always been. I do not wish to bore you with my ramblings, though, I understand if you do not wish to listen in your condition."

"I'm new here, ma'am, and I'm afraid I'm unaware of what exactly's going on here. If I'm going to be here until I can find my way home, I may as well know all I can about current events."

"A wise answer, for one as young as you are, Lunar. As you can see by looking outside, constant lightning storms have brought an unyielding darkness upon the continent, with only a few patches of sunlight remaining, but those are slowly being snuffed out. Flying types were the first to be effected, as fear of electrocution keeps them low to the ground. At first, people thought it was just a large storm front that would pass, but more recent events changed that optimism to fear and panic. About 6 months ago, an unknown illness began plaguing the Grass types of the land, many of whom are village elders, chiefs, and healers. No one knows what exactly this illness is, but it is incurable, not even the potent healing powers of Heal and Reviver Seeds can help the ailing Grass types. With no one able to explain what is happening, the Pokemon soon began searching for a scapegoat, and given the nature of what has befallen our continent, Pokemon of both the Dark and Electric types became that scapegoat. Many of your type and that of my mate across Sol have been exiled, imprisoned, tortured, and even executed in the ensuing paranoia. You will be safe within my household. As a prominent member of the Floras village council, I declared my house a sanctuary for Dark and Electric types in order to protect my mate from the fury of a number of our neighbors."

"Makes sense, but something about this doesn't quite add up to me. You say these storms have been going on for roughly a year now? Call me crazy, but me winding up in Emerald Grotto unconscious and the tail end of the first year of these storms happening on the same day can't be coincidence. I can't say for certain why, so don't quote me on this, but I have the feeling Mineva found me for a reason."

"If it is answers you seek, the Resistance may be able to help you. It is a coalition of Exploration and Rescue teams that oppose the unjust treatment of Dark and Electric types, and seeks to find the true root of the problem. They are, however, labeled as a band of outlaws and would-be vigilantes by those too stubborn to see any other possible explanations, and such individuals often put up bounties for the capture of Resistance members. They are constantly on the move as a result, and as such never stay in one place for long. Fortunately, I know the head of the Resistance. He's an old acquaintance of mine, so I may be able to pull some strings to get you and Mineva in. I won't be able to say anything with certainty until I get in contact with him, though. For now, however, both you and Mineva deserve to rest after what you two have gone through today. Good night, Mineva. Sleep well, Lunar."

-Mineva's POV-

I can't believe this is actually happening! Mother is going to see what she can do about getting Lunar and me into the Resistance! I feel like bursting, I'm so excited about this. I should probably check with Lunar to see if he's alright with being my partner in an Exploration/Rescue team, I mean, we only just met, after all. That being said, I decide to show Lunar to where he'll be sleeping. My mother has a rather simplistic house compared to other members on the elder's council, despite being one of his closest advisors. Still, there were enough bedrooms that a guest or two could stay overnight in addition to my family of three.

"So, Lunar," I begin after showing said Umbreon to the guest room, "I was wondering if you would be alright with forming an exploration team with me?" He seemed to have been expecting me to ask that question, since he only needed a second or two to work out his reply.

"Of course," Lunar replied with confidence, which surprised me since he seemed pretty clueless about a good many things when I first met him. "Like I told your mother, I suspect there's a reason you found me unconscious in Emerald Grotto. Working with you and this 'Resistance' is the best course of action I can think of for figuring why I'm here, why I got turned into an Umbreon, and more importantly, what I can do to help."

"Really?!" I ask, ecstatic that Lunar is willing to form a team with me, so much so, that I end up tackling him to the ground. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I then take notice of our position, and shy up a bit. "Oh! Um…sorry…"

"It's okay. No harm, no foul," Lunar replies as he gets back onto his feet.

"Right, anyway, what should our team name be? All Exploration and Rescue teams have a name associated with them."

"Hmm…good question…let's see…a Vulpix and an Umbreon…how about Team Nightflare?"

"Hmm…yeah, I like it. Team Nightflare, sounds like a fitting name," I say with a smile before yawning and turn to head to my room. "Well, good night, Lunar. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, sleep well, Mineva," he replies before closing the door behind me.

-Lunar's POV-

Well, today certainly was an…eventful one. Between the Ursaring nearly killing me and Mineva's father ready to finish the job should I say the wrong thing if not for his mate, I think I've seen enough action to last a week. Shaking myself a bit, I decide to just deal with situations as they come, no point working myself up over what could be in store for me here until it happens. Yawning a bit, I simply curl up on the bed in my room and eagerly accept the refreshing embrace of sleep.

* * *

**And done! Ok, three chapters, not including the prologue, down. Looks like things are starting to get going. Will Mineva's mother be able to get in contact with the Resistance leader and get Mineva and Lunar in? I don't know, and I'm the guy writing this thing!**

**Anyways! As promised, submissions for OC teams to guest star on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Plague of Darkness are now open! Users who wish to submit a team can PM me with the following format, while any guest readers interested can submit via review.**

**OC team submission template:**

**Team Name: (this is important, and should reflect a certain aspect of the team)**

**Team Rank: (this is also important, as higher rank teams will likely appear in more dangerous missions)**

**Active Team Members: (up to four Active Pokemon per team only. This is a common restriction in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games, so it'll apply here.)**

**Reserve Team Members: (these Pokemon are backups should any of the primary members be unavailable for a mission. While there is no restriction on the number of these, please don't include more reserves for a team than are necessary.)**

**Team History: (How the founding members of the team met, why they decided to form a team, how they came up with their team name, etc.)**

**Pokemon Template (this should be used for both Active and Reserve Team Members. Use the Gen VI Pokedex when filling this in.)**

**Name: **

**Species: (this should go without saying, but no Legendaries. I have special plans for those. Also, the ability to Mega Evolve will be a special trait usable only by a select few members of the Pokemon species that can, so unless I give the green light, no Pokemon capable of Mega Evolution.)**

**Gender: (Only physically applies with Pokemon who have a gender. For Genderless Pokemon, this is which gender they identify themselves as. Pokemon of a fixed gender can also identify with the opposite gender, but physically…you get the idea.)**

**Personality: (You can use any combination of legal in-game Natures and Traits for this. Be sure to elaborate specifics in addition to listing Nature and Trait, it'll help with writing your characters.)**

**Ability: (only one ability per Pokemon, and only from a Pokemon's legal list of abilities)**

**Moveset: (Pokemon in this story will be able to use any and all of their legal moves, including those of Pre-evolutions if they have moves the Pokemon can't learn otherwise, but they do have their favorites, so this is really just for the four moves they prefer using over everything else they can learn in the Pokemon Games. For instance, while Lunar will be able to use all moves that Umbreon and Eevee can potentially learn, his preferred moveset, once he fully gets the hang of being a Pokemon, will be Flash, Helping Hand, Hidden Power (Fire), and Return.)**

**Hidden Power Type: (should be self-explanitory, but as Pokemon in this story can use all of their moves, it'll help to know what type the Pokemon's Hidden Power is, even if Hidden Power isn't a move the Pokemon uses as one of his/her/it's primary moves. Obviously, no Fairy or Normal type Hidden Powers, as even in Gen VI, Hidden Power can only be of the type roster first seen in Gen II, Normal nonwithstanding.)**

**As for when Chapter 4 will be out, I'll start working on it when I have at least one team of Bronze Rank or higher. Until next time, folks, this is Spiceracksargent001: signing off.**


End file.
